


On the Deep Blue Sea

by roguefaerie



Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Merperson Sam Winchester, Pirate Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The creature has been following Dean's boat for weeks.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086128
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	On the Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Turquoise

The sky was an even blue as Dean looked over the water and spotted a break in the waves.

He didn't see the fluke of a whale but he recognized the pattern all the same.

"Mermaid!" cried one of his men, and that brought him forward to get a closer look.

A face peered up at him, glistening, but the features were not feminine.

He knew the creature was following the boat for weeks, and explaining to his men would not change the facts.

The mercreature wore a bottle and inside was a piece of parchment with a name: Sam.


End file.
